Jean-Paul Sartre
Jean-Paul Charles Aymard Sartre (21 June 1905 – 15 April 1980) was a French philosopher, playwright, novelist, political activist, biographer, and literary critic. He was one of the key figures in the philosophy of existentialism andphenomenology, and one of the leading figures in 20th-century French philosophy and Marxism. His work has also influenced sociology, critical theory, post-colonial theory, and literary studies, and continues to influence these disciplines. Sartre has also been noted for his open relationship with the prominent feminist theorist Simone de Beauvoir. He was awarded the 1964 Nobel Prize in Literature but refused it, saying that he always declined official honors and that "a writer should not allow himself to be turned into an institution". Tossup Questions # This thinker used the phrase "double reciprocal incarnation" to describe his idea of the basis of sexual desire. This man used the example of being unable to find Pierre in a cafe to explain the title concept of the chapter "The Origin of Negation". He described the example of a man who acts "a little too rapid" and "a little too eagerly" because he is acting to try to fit his perceived characteristics as a waiter, thereby acting in bad faith. This thinker wrote an essay describing his philosophy "as a humanism." This man wrote a book describing how being-for-itself cancels out being-in-itself. For 10 points, name this existentialist author of Being and Nothingness. # This philosopher sought to answer the question "What, at this point, can we know about a man?" in his study of Gustave Flaubert's The Family Idiot. This philosopher was the first to describe fields founded by struggle that fail to respond to their founding groups' needs as "practico-inert." This author of Critique of Dialectical Reason described social categorization of a person's formal identity as "bad faith" in a book that distinguishes being-in-itself from being-for-itself. For 10 points, name this French existentialist author of Being and Nothingness. # In one play by this author, Fred Clarke, a Senator's son, endeavors to convince the title character to blame her assault on a black man; the political bent of that play enacts the call he made for "committed literature" in What is Literature? In another play he wrote, the ruler of Argos removes a boulder once a year to let ghosts haunt his city. This author, who created the sex worker Lizzie in The Respectful Prostitute, wrote a play in which Orestes refuses to feel guilt for killing Clytemnestra. This writer used a room decorated with Second Empire Furniture as the backdrop for Garcin's realization that "Hell is other people." For 10 points, name this author of The Flies and No Exit. # In one of this man's plays, a woman opens an envelope expecting to find a letter of thanks, but finds only a hundred-dollar bill. In another of his works, a character wishes Peter would call her "my glancing stream, my crystal girl" as she watches him dance with Olga. A senator talks a woman into signing a statement falsely accusing a (*) black man of raping her in a play by him. One of his characters dies because her lover Florence turned on the gas while she was sleeping; another was shot while trying to run to Mexico to start a pacifist newspaper. For 10 points, name this author of The Respectful Prostitute, who wrote about Garcin, Inèz, and Estelle realizing that "hell is other people" in his play No Exit. # In Boris Vian's Froth on the Daydream, Chloe becomes obsessed with an author named for this real-life writer. In one play by this author, Senator Clarke tells the protagonist to think of Uncle Sam and Thomas's mother, Mary. In that play, Lizzie MacKay ultimately signs an affidavit claiming that a black man assaulted her on a train. In another work, this author wrote of a man who takes the code-name Raskolnikov and shoots Hoederer for kissing his wife; that man is Hugo (*) Barine. One play by this author of the Respectful Prostitute features a "bronze ornament" on the mantlepiece and a Valet with no eyelids. That play by this author ends with Estelle stabbing a lesbian post-office clerk with a paper-knife and a deserter named Garcin saying "let's get on with it." For 10 points, name this author of Dirty Hands who included the line "hell is other people" in his play No Exit.